<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>道别 by laonarou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555540">道别</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laonarou/pseuds/laonarou'>laonarou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laonarou/pseuds/laonarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>在我看来他们像家人一样</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aokiji | Kuzan&amp;Monkey D. Garp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>道别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>在我看来他们像家人一样</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从一开始卡普便是个当教官的料，他拥有看人的眼力，和遇到好苗子的运气。</p>
<p>  但他也的确不是个好老师，随意、任性，只做自己认定的事。于是教得身边人跟他一模一样，儿子这样，孙子这样——他们分明没待在一起多少时日，血脉却让他们如此相似。如果说是血脉，可就连他当初随手捡的娃也跟着学得有模有样。</p>
<p>  这是我选定的路。这是卡普这辈子最讨厌的一句话了。</p>
<p>  ○</p>
<p>  “臭小子！给老子滚回床上去——！！”</p>
<p>  冻气似乎给走廊平添了些寒冷，卡普一口咬碎仙贝瞪着光脚走过来的人，一深一浅把地砖敲得叮铃作响。</p>
<p>  “啊啦，午安。”</p>
<p>  是熟悉的拉长音，卡普皱着眉头注意到这声音中的疲惫。年轻人从病服里延伸出来的烧伤让他想起某些痛苦的回忆，卡普瞥一眼便继续话题，他没叫他留下，只是想他伤好了再出发。</p>
<p>  “这鬼样子是想干什么，滚回去！”</p>
<p>  “嗯……卡普先生呢？”</p>
<p>  “老夫这不是没走成吗！空那个家伙……”</p>
<p>  一些冰在窗台上蔓延开来，卡普揉着胳膊打了个寒颤。啊啦，抱歉啊卡普先生。卡普看着库赞松开扶着窗台的手，他们都知道那场战斗让他多少有些失控。</p>
<p>  手的话大概习惯得比较快，腿就不行了。卡普想起泽法刚断臂的时候，他很快就适应了科学部那群疯子给他按的巨臂。腿的话会摔，会累，阴雨天也会疼。</p>
<p>  等冰融化了一点库赞又伸手撑住窗台，这次没有多余的事发生，他两都一同放松了些。卡普沿着冰块的脚掌往上，待他抬头终于看到库赞卷曲的发梢时才忽然意识到，原来当年的小孩儿早就变得他不认识了。</p>
<p>  不协调是卡普对库赞的第一印象。小时候的库赞没有饭吃削瘦得很，身子又偏修长，往上抬臂时能看到肋骨，腰窝陷下去。这么个体型却一股子狠劲儿，刚跟人打完架，头发乱糟糟衣服脏兮兮，摸着衣角给自己止血。</p>
<p>  休假的卡普坐在石头上旁观这场战斗结束，一把拉住库赞乐呵呵地去拍他的背，沉重又温暖，他拍一下小孩儿沉一下，仿佛这几巴掌能把他骨头拍断。</p>
<p>  然后他用食物半强迫地把人带回来了海军，扔给泽法前直说这是个好苗子，后来也证实卡普的眼光不错，库赞一路向上直到现在。</p>
<p>  “还骑车？”</p>
<p>  “伽梅尔会喜欢旅行吧。”</p>
<p>  吃完最后一块仙贝卡普率先动身，他两齐步往房间回去，年轻人还是喜欢落后他半步，脚步声在这空旷的走廊里倒不显得吵闹。他问过为什么，因为卡普先生的背影很帅啊，这样的回答当初引得他哈哈大笑，现在想来他又有什么本事指引孩子们前进呢。</p>
<p>  他教出的孩子们一个个都太正了，半路的帮助和插手没人会接受。他自己也不会。</p>
<p>  所以他不可能出手阻止这场分离。</p>
<p>  方才来的路上听到些流言蜚语，大将青雉是断了翅膀的困兽，没了支撑他会被困在原地。卡普转头在窗户上瞥见库赞的倒影——他似乎已经习惯把体重偏向右边，监督他休养的话他会立着一只腿在阳台望向远方，卡普看着他倚着栏杆，像下一秒就会跳下去飞走。</p>
<p>  “老夫……”</p>
<p>  “抱歉了，卡普先生，”卡普清楚接下来是什么，他比谁都早明白振翅的飞鸟是强留不住的，</p>
<p>  “这是我选定的路。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>